


I'm Always Singing Your Praises

by Imoshen



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Client Michael, Cockwarming, Fingersucking, Human AU, Light D/s, M/M, Prostitution, Public Sex, human!Cas, human!michael, male escort Cas, probably exhibitionism too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/pseuds/Imoshen
Summary: Michael treats Castiel to an evening at the opera, and he has interesting ideas on how to best enjoy the show.





	I'm Always Singing Your Praises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silvaxus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/gifts).



> Written for SPN Kink Bingo for the square Fingersucking on my second card.  
> Written for SPN Heaven and Hell Bingo for the square Michael on my card.
> 
> cross-posted to tumblr @mrsimoshen.
> 
> This was written because the lovely Silvaxus asked for details on the scene I mentioned in "I'm Your Private Dancer", and the muse felt generous.  
> This is set in the same universe as that fic, but can be read as a stand-alone as well.  
> Title taken from "Break Every Rule" by Tina Turner

Castiel smiles a little as his phone vibrates on his coffee table, announcing the text message he just received.

_I’m here_ , the text simply says, but Castiel doesn’t need any more information. He slips into his shoes and picks up his coat, checking his appearance in the mirror one last time before he leaves his apartment to drive to the private parking lot where he’ll meet his client of the night.

Today, he knows what to expect – at least when it comes to the “respectable” part of the evening. Michael informed him they’d have dinner at a newly opened French restaurant Castiel had mentioned an interest in the last time they’d driven past. After dinner, he’ll be treated to a performance of _Turandot_ , which he’s seen before – but one can always appreciate the classics more than once.

What they’ll do once they’re in private… well, Cas feels like just letting go and letting Michael call the shots, and whenever he does that, he’s usually in for an interesting night. Michael is gentle and attentive as a lover, but if given the opportunity to slip into a more dominant role… Cas shivers in anticipation as he parks and walks the short distance to where Michael’s car is waiting in its spot.

“Hello, Castiel,” Michael greets him with a warm smile as he climbs in, and Castiel smiles back and relaxes.

“Hello, Michael.”

 

The drive is a short one this time, and they could almost have walked the distance, were it not for the constant rain that makes walking rather uncomfortable. The building the restaurant is in has access to underground parking spaces, so they are able to remain dry on their way there.

The food is good, but dessert is excellent. Castiel knows it’s cliché, but he orders crème brûlée and proceeds to make a small noise at the first taste that has Michael’s eyes go dark and hungry.

“Be very glad we’re in public,” his partner for the night murmurs, and Castiel can’t help but smile and lick the next bit of crème off the spoon suggestively. Michael growls a little, and Castiel shivers.

 He half expects Michael to drive them to his apartment after that bit of teasing, but instead, they to drive to the modern building the opera is housed in. Castiel hasn’t been there yet, this particular venue opened its doors only about a year ago and usually, he visits the older, classical building in the next town – but as they walk through the doors and are greeted by polite staff, he finds he likes the place. It’s sleekly modern on the outside and fits in neatly with the modern buildings surrounding it, but on the inside, it’s a perfect replica of the baroque, golden and red velvet interior of operas such as the _Teatro La Fenice_ in Venice. (Castiel was there once, as a young man barely out of school, and that’s where his personal love for opera began. This opera reminds him of that experience.)

He’s surprised again when Michael steers him past the entrances for the floor and instead leads the way to one of the higher tiers of boxes. These aren’t cheap as a rule, and when Michael unlocks a private box with the code on his phone (modern technology at it’s discreet finest) and holds the door open in invitation, Castiel quietly wonders if he missed either an important date or if this evening is about to go in a direction which he didn’t anticipate at all.

Michael just smiles and takes his coat to hang in the tiny foyer-like part of the box before leading him to their seats. They have the choice between traditional, ornate chairs and a not-so-traditional, deep loveseat, which has Castiel blink again in surprise.

“This box is one of several they call a _date’s box_ ,” Michael explains with a smile, stepping close to Castiel’s back to murmur into his ear. It’s intimate in the enclosed, dim space, and Castiel shivers a little and tilts his head. Michael chuckles quietly and rests his hands on Castiel’s sides, lightly caressing him through his shirt.

“Their website advertised it as “perfect for a couple out on a date, looking for an intimate experience”, and I thought this would be perfect for us.”

Castiel has to agree. He sinks into the comfortable upholstery of the loveseat with a sigh and closes his eyes, enjoys the quiet sounds of many people murmuring and feet shuffling, and underneath of that, the orchestra tuning their instruments. His attention shifts to Michael when his partner for the night sits down next to him, a line of heat he can feel even through his clothes. Michael is always warm, and Castiel sighs contentedly as Michael slides just a bit closer and rests a hand on his leg. He cover it with his own, squeezing a little.

They sit quietly next to each other, and Cas opens his eyes and sits up a little when the lights finally go out and the crowd falls silent.

Michael lets the first act pass for about half before he leans close to murmur in Castiel’s ear. Castiel shivers, first from Michael’s mouth so close to his skin, then from the words themselves.

“I want you. Right here, right now.”

Castiel glances around- wide-eyed. It’s dark, only the stage lights and tiny safety lights right above the floor are burning. Still, even with them being seated inside a box, they’re very much in public, and someone from the other side of the curved tiers could easily look in their direction and see what they’re doing.

His heartbeat quickens and his cock hardens fast enough he has to bite down on a moan. “Yes,” he breathes, and shivers as Michael nips at the skin directly beneath his ear.

“Open your pants,” Michael whispers between mouthing at his neck, “push them down enough I can get at your sweet ass, darling.”

Castiel’s hands are trembling as he reaches to open his pants. He manages, and gives a full-body shiver as he pushes them and the silk panties he wore for Michael today down past his ass. Michael helps him with gentle hands, tugging him into his lap with Castiel’s back to his chest, his shins on either side of Michael’s thighs. Castiel shivers again when he hears the near-silent _clink_ of Michael undoing his own belt, the rustle of fabric almost inaudible beneath the music and song. He stares at the stage, at the opulent costumes, and sees nothing of them, focused entirely on the man in whose lap he’s sitting.

Michael’s hands guide him up a little, and then he has to bite his lip again to keep quiet as the plug gets tugged free. Michael chuckles, feeling him tremble.

“Need help staying quiet, darling?”

It’s a whispered question as Michael’s hands stroke up beneath his shirt, down over his ass. Castiel nods, and then he’s tugged back, and Michael’s index and middle finger tap at his mouth. “Open up, darling,” and this time, it’s a whispered order. Castiel complies and sucks the fingers in hungrily, feeling Michael shiver a little beneath him.

“Reach back and hold yourself open for me, darling,” Michael whispers, and Castiel closes his eyes and complies, trembling at feeling so exposed. There’s the sound of a foil package being opened, then wet fingers at his hole – he shivers harder – and then he’s guided backwards and onto Michael’s hard cock.

Castiel trembles and sucks on the fingers in his mouth and sinks back and down until he’s flush with Michael’s thighs, feeling so damn full he can’t think anymore. He waits for Michael to start moving, or start moving him, but instead Michael wraps his free arm around him, holding him.

“And now,” his lover whispers into Castiel’s ear as, on stage, Liù confesses her love, “you’re going to stay on my cock just like this, darling.”

Castiel gives a muffled moan around the fingers in his mouth and sucks a little harder, swirls his tongue, and feels Michael shiver a little.

They stay like that, with Castiel in Michael’s lap, on his cock, for almost the rest of the opera. Michael uses particular loud applauses to rock up into Castiel a little every now and then, and Castiel shivers and trembles and bites back his moans or sucks on Michael’s fingers if they’re in his mouth. He sips at the water Michael holds to his mouth, then happily sucks his fingers back between his lips. By the time the opera comes to an end, Turandot and Kalaf happily united, Castiel’s world has shrunk to Michael’s touch, the feel of Michael inside him, around him. He trembles when he’s slowly guided up and off Michael’s cock, then gasps when the plug slides back into him. His partner soothes him with soft murmurs and gentle touches, and Castiel leans his head on Michael’s shoulder as he’s dressed again.

“Let me take you home, darling,” Michael murmurs into his ear, his voice low and intimate and dripping promise, “and I’ll take good care of you.”

Castiel hums agreement, still adrift in _Michael_. “Need you,” he whispers.

 

True to his word, Michael takes Castiel home to his apartment and the luxurious bed the man owns, and he takes good care of Castiel.

Such good care, in fact, that Castiel wakes up the following morning, deliciously sore in all the right places, and watches the sleeping man beside him – and doesn’t get up and leave. Instead, he snuggles deeper into the loose embrace.

Last night was business.

Today is pleasure.

And if Michael is the only one of his clients who gets such “special” treatment… well, Castiel really doesn’t care.

 


End file.
